Night terrors
by camelon
Summary: Years have past and a new threat comes into the lives of Ahiru and Faikir and everyone else. but when it only comes at night how in the world can they fight it when it only comes to Ahiru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

The gears stood perfectly still. Aching to be used again. The light was dark and not used to shining. Amongst all of the gears was a rocking chair. In it sat an old man. Long white hair, disturbed gold eyes, and a jacket with a salamander on it. He sat watching a gear bored out of his mind. Behind him a voice spoke.

"It's so boring seeing a happy ending." The man turned to look. He could only see the outline of a figure.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"Shush Herr Drosselmeyer . You have lost your right to talk or demand anything." Drosselmeyer was shocked. He had never been told what to do.

"How dare you! This is my story! And…" the figure laughed.

"Yes. One where the characters in your story have defeated you! So pathetic! How can you even think you were a good story teller? No. you lost your reign over this story. I've been sent to take clam over it." Drosselmeyer frowned.

"You cannot hope to do so. It is my story." The figure laughed again.

"And once again. You let the prince defeat the raven. You let the raven's cursed daughter marry the prince. You let the knight wield his own stories and you let the duck, a Meir duck pull them all together and bring hope into the story. I don't think you know how to properly wield stories yourself. Dear Drosselmeyer . You must watch and learn without any complaint. I will take over this story." The figure said. Drosselmeyer was stunned.

"The story has already ended!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed.

"No it has not! Any story can end but it's so easy to start them again." Drosselmeyer could not say anything. The figure reached into their pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was simple gold chain. On the end hung a red gem.

"No." Drosselmeyer said staring at it.

"Oh yes. This story is so easy to spin into place. Listen. Hear that? Nothing. The gears should be turning. With this little necklace the gears can start turning." Drosselmeyer smiled.

"I'll give it to Ahiru!"

"No. you had your chance. It's over for you. Watch and learn. You will see how to truly spin a story." At that the figure vanished. Drosselmeyer turned to the gear in front of him.

"Well. We will see about that now won't we? You can get the story started. I will finish this. Not you. Me!" the figures voice laughed around the room.

"Please. You have no hope. This will be the best tragedy you have ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

Fakir woke up as the sun started shining. He yawned and sat up. He looked next to his bed where Ahiru slept. He felt a pain in his chest. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. And it seemed to only been happening when he looked at her. Fakir stood up and went over to the window and looked down onto the street. A few people walked along it as they were getting ready for the day. Ahiru's steady breathing changed. Fakir looked over and saw her waking up. She rubbed her eyes with her wing. He smiled lightly but the pain came back.

"Morning Ahiru." He said. She looked up and quacked happily. "I suppose you want some breakfast. Come on." He said going over to her. He gently picked her up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He set Ahiru on the table.

"Can you believe that it has been two years already?" Fakir asked as he started making oatmeal. Ahiru quacked excitedly. "I think today I should take you to Rue and Mytho today. How about that?" Ahiru flapped her wings and quacked. Fakir laughed gently. "Of course that will have to wait for the end of my classes." Ahiru looked down and quacked a couple times. Fakir knew she was disappointed. If I could take you I would. But you know how much work I have to do." Ahiru finally gave in with a quack.

Fakir turned to her with a bowl of oatmeal for himself and a small bowl for her. "Here you go." He said setting it down in front of her. Ahiru dove her head in hungrily and ate. Fakir smiled and sat down and started to eat his own oatmeal. _Why do I feel this way every single time I look at her? What is it? I'll talk to mytho at class. _Fakir didn't even notice that Ahiru was looking at him. When he looked at her she shoved her face back into her oatmeal. Fakir found that odd. She had been doing a lot of odd thing recently. Fakir looked at the time. "Shoot!" was it that late already. Ahiru had rubbed off on him. He was going to be late! "Sorry Ahiru. I'll get you later." He said and ran upstairs. He grabbed his tuff and left the house quickly. He hurried threw town to the ballet division of the academy.

He got to class in time. Mytho and Rue were warming up. Fakir walked in right as Rue jumped into Mytho's arms and they spun about. Fakir watched them dance as he warmed up on his own. The pain in his chest returned. Mytho and Rue finished with a strong pose. They smiled and stared into each other's eyes. Mytho was the first to see his friend. Rue soon looked too. They walked over to him. Fakir looked up. Mytho sat in front of him and warmed up. Rue stood and stretched her legs.

"Fakir. Ahiru is rubbing off on you." Mytho said catching Fakir off guard. "You don't usually get here this late." Fakir looked down.

"I woke up late. Doesn't mean she's rubbing off on me." Rue smiled. "Can I ask you guys something?" they nodded. "Have you ever felt… butterflies in your stomach?" Rue and Mytho looked at each other. "It doesn't happen all the time. Just when I'm with Ahiru." Rue and Mytho smiled.

"Fakir." Rue said trying not to laugh. "Fakir you miss Ahiru." Fakir looked at her confused.

"I see her every day." Now Rue laughed.

"No fakir. You miss her as a human. You want Ahiru to be human again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **i do not own princess tutu

**Chapter 3**

Fakir walked home after class thinking about what Rue had said. It had been bothering him all day. He walked into his home lost in thought. It took Ahiru a couple quacks before he looked up at her.

"hello Ahiru. Ready to go?" Ahiru flapped her wings and quacked. Fakir smiled. He wondered what would happen if she was human again. They could have a nice conversation instead of just Fakir talking. He would be able to see lots of different things other than the same thing day after day. Maybe Rue was right. Fakir picked up Ahiru and walked back outside. Ahiru looked about so excited. Fakir laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. He walked through town to the ballet division. He walked in and walked through the long halls to a dance room. Inside beautiful music was playing. When Fakir opened the door they both saw Mytho and Rue dancing a Pas da Duex. Fakir could feel duck get all excited and he smiled lightly. When mytho and Rue finished they realized someone else was in the room. They looked over and saw Fakir was the small duck. They smiled and fakir walked over.

"Ahiru!" Rue said smiling seeing her beloved friend. "it's been so long." Ahiru quacked excitedly. Fakir smiled softly. The sun was setting behind rue and mytho. With the sunlight the way it was rue looked like a princess. She practically was but she really looked like it. Mytho looked at fakir and smiled at him. Fakir ignored him.

"Nice to see you again, Ahiru." Mytho said giving a deep bow. Rue proceeded to say she wanted to talk to duck alone. Fakir found that silly but left with mytho anyway.

"oh Ahiru I have missed having you here so much. I really wish you were human again." Ahiru looked down as though she wished that too. After a few minutes Ahiru looked up. Rue wasn't moving. In fact nothing was moving. Ahiru quacked scared. Soft laughter came from behind her. Ahiru turned and saw the silhouette of someone.

"You wish to be human do you?" Ahiru quacked nervously but in agreement. The figure straightened up. Out of the figures hand dangled a necklace with a red gem on it. Ahiru quacked. "This was your once. Tell you what. I'll let you be human again." Ahiru tilted her head to the side knowing there was a catch "of course when I want you to do something in the town you have to do it. I won't ask much of you." Ahiru was weary but she really wanted to be human. She could talk with people and do anything she wanted. She nodded and the figure tossed her a soft blue dress and the pendant. "till we meet again, Ahiru." The figure said than vanished. Ahiru looked at rue who was still frozen. Ahiru grabbed the dress and the pendant. She ran out of the room. Outside Mytho and Fakir had been in the middle of a conversation. They too were frozen. Ahiru ran about till she found a pail of water. She got in it and felt the tingly sensation come back over her once again. Ahiru felt herself turn into a human. She smiled. A second later a scream came from where rue was. Ahiru swiftly put the blue dress on. Her long hair hung down to her waist in waves. She slowly walked back to the room. She paused before the door.

"She was here a second ago! I don't know what happened!" Rue's panicked voice said. Ahiru took a deep breath.

"I have to find her." Fakir's worried voice said. Before Ahiru could do anything Fakir opened the door than stared at the girl before him.

"Hello Fakir…" Ahiru said. "I'm back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own princess tutu

AN: hey there. First author note. I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story. Also I had a tough time for a while so I'm back trying to do a lot better than I had. thank you for the rieviews so far and I hope this is just as good as it has been.

Fakir stared at her. The girl before him was still a head shorter than him, however her body had matured. Her eyes weren't as big and round as they once had been and her hair hung gracefully around her shoulders and back. She really had grown a certain beauty.

"a… Ahiru?" he asked staring at her. Rue and Mytho were staring open mouthed at her. She nodded smiling. Fakir just stared at her. Rue rushed passed him and hugged her. Mytho soon followed. Ahiru smiled in their embraces

"I can't believe your back!" Rue said happily

"I missed you all so much." Ahiru said smiling.

"things havn't been as interesting without you here." Mytho commented. Ahiru giggled happily. She glanced at Fakir and he was just staring at her.

"Fakir? Say something to her." Rue demanded. Fakir stood for a couple seconds than opened his mouth.

"idiot." He said and left the room passed them. Ahiru blinked and watched him go.

"fakir…." She said feeling sadness overwhelm her. She had wanted so bad to talk with him. And now he…. Why was he so cold?

"Fakir!" Mytho called and ran after him.

"that jerk." Rue muttered. She lead Ahiru inside and sat with her. "I'm sure he was just surprised." Ahiru just nodded. "Ahiru? How did you turn back?" Ahiru looked up. She opened her mouth but for some reason she felt like that wouldn't be a good thing to tell them.

"I'm not sure really." She lied. Rue shrugged not caring.

"your back that is all that matters."

….

Fakir stormed out of the building. He had tried to write her back and could never do it. Yet she could get back on her own? What was wrong with him? He could hear Mytho trying to keep up but he had never been able to when Fakir had his mind set.

"Fakir! Come on, that is no way to treat her!" Fakir stopped which Mytho than ran into him. Just like Ahiru used to.

"it's just not fair. How did she get back? Why couldn't I do it?" Mytho looked at his friend.

"Fakir it doesn't matter how she got back. She's back. You need to treat her as such. Not the way you have. She was happy to see you. You should be too." Fakir looked at him

"It's not that I'm unhappy… it's just… I don't know." He sat down on the fountain edge. This fountain had seen so much. Maybe it could see one more amazing thing. Maybe. Mytho sat on a bench in front of him.

"fakir. We've been friends for a long time right?" Fakir nodded. "so listen. She was growing distant as a duck right? Now that she's back you should be nice. If not… you could end up loosing her for good."


	5. Chapter 5

Ahiru sat in her chair thinking about the figure she had seen. She should have been able to tell if it was a guy or girl, but the voice... it was all distorted. Why did they want her back? what would they have her do? So lost in thought was Ahiru she didn't hear the door open. Rue looked up and looked at Fakir as he came back in looking sheepish. Rue smiled and stood. Thsi caught Ahiru's attention. She looked behind her and saw Fakir. Rue smiled and left the room. Ahiru looked at the table.

"Fakir..." She bit her lip. Fakir looked at her but didn't say anything. Ahiru stood with tears in her eyes. "Fakir if i've done something to sdfklsjdj." Ahiru was cut off by the sudden hug Fakir gave her. His strong arms pressing Ahiru to him.

"Moron." was all he said as he hugged her. Ahiru blinked a few times then smiled hugging him back tightly. After a moment Fakir let go of her and she of him.

"your not mad at me?" Ahiru asked carefully. Fakir gave her a look.

"Why would i be mad at you?" He asked.

"Because you stormed out of here." Fakir realized that she had a point.

"I was just shocked." He said. "how did you do it?" He asked not looking at her.

"i... i don't know." She said not looking at him eather.

There was an awkward silance. Fakir glanced at her.

"oh. and you don't have to worry about watching me anymore. Rue offord me a place at her house." Ahiru said smiling. Something in Fakir's stomach did a flip. Her smile was so... beautiful. He took a moment to calm down.

"Really? That's nice of her." He said putting on a small smile himself. There came a soft knock from the door. Rue looked in and smiled.

"Ahiru. we should get going." She said smiling. Ahiru smiled and nodded.

"i'll see you later fakir." She said turning to go with Rue. She was stopped by the lightly grabbing her own.

"Don't hurt yourself." He muttered. Ahiru blushed and nodded before heading out. Mytho saw her blush and smiled. He went in to Fakir.

"you got things better i see." Fakir just looked out the window watch Rue and Ahiru leave.

"i guess." was all he said. He watched them leave the ground before he turned to go home. "see you tomarrow." he muttered to Mytho. Mytho smiled at his friend.

"see you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i do not own princess tutu

AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry i have not gotten back to my story. it's been a crazy school year and i've had horrible writters block. But rereading through the story i have come up with a great idea for the rest of the story. I hope you can forgive me. So here is a nice long chapter to tell you how sorry i am.

Ahiru and Rue walked to Rue's house. It was a large mansion that was a beautiful white. Ahiru couldn't believe it. It was amazing. Rue lead her inside and took her through many halls to a nice guest bedroom. Inside was a queen bed and a large dresser for clothing. The walls were a pale blue and there was a small tea table and two chairs to the side of the bed.

"Wow Rue! This is increadible!" Ahiru said as she looked around the room. Rue smiled.

"I hope you will enjoy it." she said and closed the door behind her as she left. Ahiru sat on the bed looking around. There was a balcony out of one of her windows. she smiled opening the doors and stepping onto the balcony. She looked outside. There was a beautiful lake in the back and some forests surrounding the mansion. Ahiru looked around excitedly and did not notice the figure in black behind her.

"So. how is the first part of being human again coming along?" The figure said. Ahiru nearly jumped out of her skin..

"What?!"She said and spun around. "Oh. It's very nice." The figure stepped out. For the first time she saw clearly who it was. It was a boy well not boy persay. Young man is more like it. He was taller than her but not quite as tall as fakir. He had black hair that covered his left eye.

"Good. now i need you to do something for me." he said. Ahiru frowned but waited. "In this shop is a book i need. You will get it for me." Ahiru tilted her head.

"But it's night. The shop won't be open." The boy smiled.

"Well you'll just have to borrow it."

"You mean steal."

"No borrow. i will have you take it back when i am finished." He said shrugging. Ahiru sighed.

"As long as you really will return it. Okay. What shop is it?" She asked and he handed her a paper. On it was drawn the shop.

"I trust you still remember where it is." Ahiru thought about it and slowly nodded. "Good. now go." he said and dissapeard back into the darkness. Ahiru frowned but hurried out of Ru's large mansion. She made her way through the city streets till she reached the book store. She looked around and slipped inside the building. She looked around and saw the name of the book the boy had written at the bottom of the papper. She looked aroud then saw a large black book. It had the same title as what he had written. She grabbed the book and quickly made her way back to Rue's mansion. Once inside her room again Ahiru looked at the book. She wondered what could be in it and she opened the cover. Suddenly the book was out of her hands and the boy from before was standing in front of her with the book in his hands. "Thank you. i will see you tomarrow." he said and turned. Ahiru stood

"Wait. can't i at lease know your name?" The boy turned his head slightly.

"Jake. My name is Jake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **i do not own princess tutu.

A/N: I just wanted to thank my readers that have stuck with my off and on schedual. If you have any critisismn i would love to hear it. Most likly need to hear it. If you find something wrong with my writting please tell me and i will try to fix it for you guys. You make the writing enjoyable so thank you for all you have done.

Ahiru slept guiltily all night. She felt like she had done something very wrong and she needed to fix it. But jake had said that he would get it back when he was done. She just had to believe that he would.

She woke to sunlight streaming into her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A new set of clothes had been brought to her and she put them on. It felt weird to be wearing clothes again. Ahiru toutched the pendant on her neck. She wondered if Princess Tutu came with her too. Then again, there was no need for her. Ahiru made her way downstairs to find Rue making breakfast. Ahiru watched a bit stunned. She didn't know Rue could cook. After a moment Rue turned around and saw Ahiru.

"Ahiru! Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Ahiru wanted to tell her about everything. The book, the sneaking around, the pendant, Jake. But she felt her heart get heavy and she knew she could not tell her.

"Yes." Ahiru lied sitting down. "How was your night?" Rue smiled setting a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of Ahiru.

"It was fine. So. You want to come with me to dance classes?" Rue asked her smiling. Ahiru felt her heart leap. She could dance again. She could really dance again.

"Yes. oh yes i really really want to come." Ahiru said excitedly. Rue laughed softly

"Eat up then we'll get ready to go. Don't want to be late now do we?" Ahiru shook her head then ate her meal quickley.

An hour later Rue and Ahiru left the mansion. Their hair was done up in buns and they walked together excitedly talking. Rue had learned so much since Ahiru had become a duck. More dances, how to cook, and other things like that. Ahiru was happy for her, but at the same time a little jelous. Rue didn't have to put up with having to be a bird every day.

As they walked into town people were hushed and wispereing about something. Rue looked suprised to see them all that way. She stopped at a small group of girls and asked them what was going on.

"There was a robbery last night." one girl said the others nodded.

"It was from the book store at the end of the street." Another said. Rue raised an eyebrow.

"A book? That is why everyone is freaking out?" she asked not sure if it was a joke or they were being serious. They nodded gravley. "Well which book was it?" She asked. One brave girl muttered softly the books name.

"The book of dark spells."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own princess tutu

The image of Rue's face paling at the news of the stolen book was stuck in Ahiru's head. She was pulling on a leatard that she was borrowing for that day. She looked at her self in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a bun. Her body had indeed changed. Her chest had seemed to swell a little more than she remembered. She seemed more curvy then she would have thought possible. Her body appeared more of the princess tutu with the eexception that her hair was still long and she probably didn't have the grace still. Ahiru sighed and opened the door and left the dressing room. She walked to the dance room that Rue had told Ahiru to go to. As she walked into the room she saw other students warming up. Mytho and Rue were dancing todether on the side. They gracefully spun and leapt into each others arms. Ahiru smiled as she watched them. She wished she could dance with that much grace. She went to the teacher and asked where she could borrow some shoes. The teacher got her soe size and got her some regular ballet shoes and some point shoes. Ahiru took them wondering how she was going to tell him she couldn't dance on point. Ahiru went by the barr and put on the shoes and started to streatch. As she put her leg on the barr she found herself bending further then she could before. She looked at her reflection sure she was just imagining it, but her reflection revieled what hse felt. She could almost go int' a full split form on the barr. In excitment she began to streach other limbs and other excursizes to see if she could go farther. She found that she could. Ahiru loooked at the point shoes with curiousity. She quickley put them on and raised herself on point. It hurt her toes as she expected. But at the same time she could hold in poses she never dreamed of being able to do.

While Ahiru was having the time of her life the rest of the room was rather gloomy. Hushed wisperes were going around about the stolen book of dark spells.

"What do you think the person who stole it will do with it?" Some wispered to another. A high pitched voice came from the group rather cheerfully.

"They will probably curse the whole town and we will all be doomed to die! Everyone would be so flustered! It would be so cute!"

"Lillie. Serriously. This sin't time for you to be excited and going off." Said a more rough voice. At the sound of the two voices Ahiru stopped and got out of her world.

"Pike! Your worried! it's so cute! Just like when little Ahiru was so worried." She gave a dramatic sigh. "I wish we had our little duck back." she said. "Then i can dress her up and make her feel uncomfortable!" Ahiru felt herself want to be excited and sick at the same time. That was defanently Lillie.

"I know what you mean. Not that i would make her misserable. But i do miss her." The other said. Ahiru would have to get pike on her own. Lillie was starting to scare her. She wasn't difrent but... Ahiru was sure she didn't want to get mixed up in that again.

As Ahiru was thinking about how to corner Pike Fakir came up behind her and was looking at her.

"If you stand there like that your going to become a tree, moron." He said watching her jump about five feet in the air before spinning on him.

"Fakir! don't scare me like that!" She said frowning.

"Well if you would pay attention i wouldn't have to." He said going to the barr to streatch.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to scare me!" She said crossing her arms. Fakir rolled his eyes. as he streatched he noticed the point shoes on her feet.

"who gave you those shoes?" He asked suddenly worried. Ahiru looked down.

"These? The teacher." She said shrugging. Fakir held his forhead.

"Stupid. you have never done pointe in your life." He said. Ahiru frowned.

"Oh yeah? then how can i do this?" She asked as she went up on her own and spun around on her shoes. Fakir watched dumbfounded.

"...but... how?" he asked.

"Well clearly i got talent." Ahiru said sticking her head out.

Jake smiled watching the gear. The black book beside him. drosselmeyer behind him fiddling with his hands nervously.

"What is that book suposed to do?" He asked. JAke shook his head.

"Now now why would i tell you thhat?" He asked.

"Well." drosselmeyer resond outloud. "You don't have to tell me everything just the ending?" Jake looked back at him.

"Well. It will end in tradgety." drosselmeyer frowned.

"So you say." He said. Jake smirked.

"I guess you could say that little duck won't be sweet little girl much longer."

A/N: I want to thank all of you for putting up with my slow posts and short chapters. On a quick side note to a reviewer, Avenger64, i do relize my chapters are short and i have had writers block before. I am on vacation and am having a tough time writting but it has given me lots of time to think about where i want this to go. I am very pleased to inform you that from now on you will be seeing longer chapters and more and more to the story. Back to everyone, i do hope that you are enjoying my story. Your reviews are always helpful and i really do appreciate it. Helpful reviews, good or bad, are very welcome.


End file.
